


Someone To Hear My Cries

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Fluff, Language, M/M, Pain, Panic Attack, Self Loathing, Sexual groping, Walking Dead AU, because it's negan, graphic description of blood loss, no sex until 18, slight self harm, tags will be updated as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Coach Negan just wants a paycheck but when he finds out his student Daryl is being abused at home will he help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Daryl's hair is like Season 4 because that is sooo important! LOL!

Negan hated his job. Being surrounded by sniveling pricks all day was no fun. No siree. The only job he hated worse was being a used car salesman. The irony? He got an education and took this higher paying, steady job for his Lucille. Now she has been dead three years. Damn cancer.

Negan laughed as he walked down the school hallway thinking of his life. Now he had no one. His family long dead and Lucille's family hated him because he was a cheater. Maybe he should enjoy this job more. He gets away with cursing at his students. Principal Hershel had better things to deal with like academic excellence.

It was Wednesday, Negan's favorite day of the week because dodgeball! Seeing all those nerds shriek made his day. “Okay little pricks time today play ball!” Negan threw the net of balls in the air. Rick Grimes and Phillip Blake you two are the opposing captains. Pick your teams! Normally Negan would stay to the side finishing paperwork but this was observation day!

Rick and Phillip were lethal. Ever since sweet little Lori cheated on Rick with Phillip they have been in a battle. Negan enjoyed his manipulation tactics. These pricks thought High School was hard? Wait till they lived the rest of their lives.

As usual Daryl Dixon stood at the side avoiding the balls. Negan couldn't read him. He was no pussy but he avoided athletics like the plague. He was failing but it seemed like he was failing all his classes. Negan thought if he wore some black, got some piercings, and a trench coat he would be perfect for his role. He didn't fit in any group though. Slightly tan, piercing blue eyes, and long hair that ended right at his neck. It looked like he was just about to grow it out long but it never got there. He was a loner, Rick Grimes was his best friend, his only friend. He seemed detached from Rick on most days though.

“Bam!” Phillip got hit right in the eye by Rick who smirked. “That's gonna leave a mark!” Negan yelled. All the students joined in his laughter. That fucker deserved it. Negan didn't like him. He seemed like he would fit right in with a communist party, hell he would be the leader. “Walk it off Phillip, get some ice from the nurse.” He couldn't help but whisper “good job” as he passed a still amused Rick. 

Soon enough it was time for Negan to coach the girls. He rolled his eyes. These girls thought sports were hard, most of gym was spent gossiping or getting in cat fights over boys. Lori and Andrea were at the top of his despise list. Michonne and Sasha were on his golden list though, they took gym seriously. Negan about spasmed when they cut the female P.E. teacher and gave him the job by himself. Now his classes were stocked full of even more students. It really agitated him and he had no down time before coaching baseball.

Negan about had a migraine by the end of the day. Lori and Andrea painted their nails and gossiped instead of playing dodgeball. Amy and Beth fought over Tommy who already had eyes on the shy Carol. What a load of shit! To top things off they changed his periods up since the new chemistry teacher needed a different break time in his schedule. At least now his days would end with the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan walked in with a spring in his step. He was still thinking of yesterday's baseball practice. Rick and Phillip were both on the team and by 4:00 Philip’s black eye had developed. Rick was relentless in his name calling. Raccoon eye was even asked by Rick did he need a eye patch. Then all the boys joined in with pirate accents. 

Today was tennis. Negan put Phillip and Rick on opposing teams once more. What the hell? That shit was amusing. Daryl joined in but he didn't run much. He had a black eye now too. Negan didn't think he got hit yesterday. Negan knew all the gossip. He didn't remember Daryl liking some girl either to get in a spat. It was surely dodgeball then.

Near the end of class Negan went to his office to do paperwork. The students would finish up themselves eager to get home. The last class ended 15 minutes ago so Negan did his walk through putting supplies back in place as well as turning off lights. He headed to the shower room last as the light was still on. Damn kids never cared about wasting energy. When he walked in he was met with a back full of scars. Daryl then turned around shocked as he covered his front with his shirt. “Coach Negan I was umm just finishing up.” Daryl stammered as he looked down. 

Negan was sure what he saw but wasn't sure what to say. “Well hurry it the fuck up kid and turn off the lights when you're done.” Daryl just nodded as Negan pretty much ran off. 

Shit! Coach Negan didn't see that. He couldn't have! He didn't act like he did. It's okay, it's okay! Everything is fine. Daryl heard from his buddy Edward how bad those group homes were. More beatings and nobody still cared. It was worse that being home where you knew where to hide. Where you could run off in the woods and nobody came looking. He was 17, he just had to make it to 18. He could do this.

Negan was in his office till Daryl left. He knew he was being a pussy but he didn't care. He came to get a damn paycheck, not save people. It wasn't his business as Daryl was practically an adult. If he wanted help he could speak, he wasn't deaf. 

Negan cruised home and popped open a beer. Cooked him a burger on the stove. Then he heard the doorbell ring, he wasn't expecting company. He answered the door to Shane his best buddy holding a case of beer “Shane buddy come on in!” 

Shane sat down on the couch and propped his feet up after grabbing a beer. “Man work sucked, no one was speeding because it's not the weekend and the house is dull since Laura moved out.”

Negan knocked his feet off the furniture “Shane you will have a new woman soon enough, with a even bigger rack if possible.” Shane laughed “damn right!” He said as he took a sip. They watched the news as they talked. Negan couldn't believe his best friend since second grade was a damn cop. He would believe life less if he was married though. 

Shane got up nursing his second beer. He picked up Negan and Lucille's wedding photo. I still can't believe she's gone. The first girl you made actual love to, the one woman who could out curse your mouth. Negan grinned “maybe it's for the best. I would have found a way to destroy her. Maybe I did before she left this earth.”

Shane put a hand on Negan. “That's a damn lie, you're the only man she ever loved. You made her happy when she was here. Though she may of loved some women too.” Negan laughed his ass off. 

As Negan listened to Shane go on about some pretty little new waitress at the dinner. Betty. Who the hell named their kid that these days? He thought about Daryl more and more. He knew that was abuse. Abuse with a long track record. He couldn't contain it anymore. 

“So uh Shane what do you do if you suspect child abuse?” Shane froze mid chip in air. “Do you have a student who is being abused?” Negan gulped hard “I don't know, just asking.” Shane put the chip in his mouth and chewed quickly “bull shit Negan. You know something or you wouldn't ask.”

Negan sighed and opened his second beer of the night. “Fine. Here I was fucking minding my own business. Closing shop and then I walk into the shower and see a mess of scars. Ugly, big and small, old and new scars all over my students back. He turned around, played if off but I know he knows I saw it all.”

Shane whistled “you have to report it. Let us make a house call “ Negan sipped thoughtfully “what if I'm wrong? What if I make it worse and his dad is a psycho and kills him?” Shane sighed “you just have to do what's right. Report it. Your conscience will be worse if you keep your mouth shut and his parents kill him.” Negan knew he was right. 

Shane propped his legs back up on the table “so what's the kid's name?” Negan licked his teeth “Daryl Dixon.” Shane stood up abruptly “what? There's no helping that kid!”

Negan asked why as Shane explained the details. Merle Dixon used to go to school banged up everyday. Students reported it as well as teachers. Each house call ended in a smooth talking Will Dixon snaking his way out of it and Merle by his side agreeing everything was fine, there was a younger brother Daryl who wouldn't say word but nod yes and no to the sentiment that everything was okay. Eventually everyone gave up and last Shane heard Merle Dixon joined the Army at 18 to get away.

Negan took it all in. Daryl was in serious trouble and his best friend Mr. Do Right was saying there was no help. Shane was a good guy who became a cop to make a difference. His only bad spot was fucking any lady 18-30 in the region. Nice, he was telling him let it go. Shit, Negan knew this wasn't the end and that things were about to get very complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Negan walked in with a crick in his neck and a frown on his face. He could hardly sleep last night worrying about Daryl. Was he sleeping? Was his dad beating him as Negan laid in a comfortable bed? It was going to be a long ass period and he wasn't sure what would happen during the last period when Daryl Dixon arrived.

Daryl walked in slowly. His hamstring was burning. His pa accused him of stealing the last of the beer. Daryl watched as that lazy ass drank the last one. It was scary for a moment because pa was real mad, he thought he was going to pull out the hammer, that was always reserved for Will Dixon’s deepest fury days.

Rick frowned as he saw Daryl limp in, hiding behind his bangs. They had been best friends since kindergarten when Rick who was way mature for his age decided to share his snack with Daryl who had none. Each snack was shared for the rest of that school year and even after. Rick tried to talk to Daryl about the abuse. Daryl couldn't lie to Rick the only person he trusted. He explained though that things weren't so peachy for Edward. Rick was inclined to believe him from that one time he saw an wide eyed sorrowful Edward at a gas station.

Daryl finally made it to Rick who handed him a lunch bag and a grocery bag. It was something he did everyday like clockwork and on the weekends he got a bag full of ravioli, drinks, and snacks. His mom made sure the pantry was stocked full. Sometimes she made Daryl some real nice leftovers and handed them to Rick with teary eyes. Susan, Rick's mom was a kindergarten teacher. One day when she saw Rick crying at night after Daryl broke his arm she explained to him that it pretty much sucked but some kids didn't get good lives. Then she told him about trying to help Merle Dixon. After three failed attempts she almost quit teaching.

Daryl grabbed the bags “thanks man.” Rick nodded as they headed to first period. Friday was dull, everyone included the teachers stared at the clocks waiting for 3:15. All excitement and weekend plans. All except Daryl who knew he would spend it in the woods hoping for a deer but most likely getting all squirrels. Rick hosted him plenty of weekends but he didn't want to inconvenience the Grimes family most times and they were headed to Rick's grandma's house anyway.

Last period finally arrived as the kids were rambunctious and loud as ever with their gossiping. This was the boys hooting and hollering. Negan was in a generous mood “okay pansies! Free period! As long as y'alls asses are moving free points! Negan sat down observing, he had to make sure his students didn't take advantage of his kindness. He saw Rick and Daryl deciding to walk laps around the gym. Daryl wasn't limping yesterday and he wondered if it was a new injury or from yesterday and took a minute to show up.

Negan blew his whistle and told them school was officially over. The boys cheered as they tried to run away sans shower. Most elected to shower at home on Fridays. Negan knew Daryl walked home so he wouldn't be inconvenienced. “Daryl! I need to speak to you before you leave.” Rick looked between the two concerned “go on Rick, he probably wants to bust my balls over my grades.” Rick shook his head “yeah, you need to work on that. I'm sure no kid in history has ever failed P.E. before.” Rick picked his book bag up and ran off with the other students.

Daryl walked slowly towards his coach. He felt a white, hot heat spread through his chest. He didn't know what Negan was going to say exactly but he knew what it was about. Negan was about the least concerned teacher Daryl could ever imagine. He couldn't possibly give a shit. He will probably let him give him some BS excuse then leave to buy another leather jacket or something, guilty conscience absolved. 

When he got to Negan he looked at him “come on kid, let's go to my office.” Daryl had never been in there though it was part of the gym. He looked at the office, it needed a update. Everything seemed 70’s decor. “Have a seat Daryl.” He looked at Negan as he sat down “am I in trouble Coach Negan?” He laughed, this kid was something. He wasn't that stupid to think this was about anything other than yesterday's occurrence.

Leaning over into his bottom desk drawer Negan spoke “of course not.” Then he threw a bag of chips at Daryl. Daryl opened the bag after he saw Negan do the same. “So Daryl I got an eye full yesterday. Want to talk about it?” Suddenly Daryl wasn't very hungry. “I don't know what you're talking about.” Negan bent his chair back “sure kid and I'm secretly a prince.” He winked cheesily. 

Daryl rolled his eyes “you walked in on me changing. I won't tell anyone you're a pervert.” This kid was something. “Yeah, it hasn't been thoroughly documented that I love pussy.” Negan looked on as Daryl looked everywhere but Negan's direction. “Look kid I want to help. You and me can down to the police together. I'll be with you the whole time. It will be hard but your back speaks for itself. They probably won't need your testimony if they take photos of your abuse.”

Daryl stood up and pointed “you're a fucking liar! Get out of my business!” Then Daryl Dixon left chips in hand. Negan sighed “well that could have went better” he whispered to himself. Negan was fuming mad. He would have to call Shane and see if he wanted to hit the gym, punch some bags. Negan headed to the break room to get his lunch bag. He was so frustrated. Did that guy like getting hit?

“Fuck!” He screamed as he entered the break room. Then yelped in surprise as he saw Dale sitting at the table sipping coffee. Who drinks coffee at 3:30 in the afternoon? Dale looked up at him “bad day?”

Dale was like Professor X. Mind reader shit going on with that one. He knew all but only spoke if he was giving guidance. Maybe he was more like Yoda. He was an old man but healthy as a horse. Part time substitute teacher/bus driver. Negan grabbed his bag and sunk into a chair “yeah you could fucking say that.” 

Dale patiently drank his coffee “tell me.” Negan knew he couldn't resist the pull of that smooth talking old man. He told him all about Daryl. “I knew his brother. Mean son of a bitch but loved his brother. Many people in this town refused to turn a blind eye but it was all in vain. Their momma died in a house fire. People say she was wide awake when she threw that cigarette into her bed.” Negan was at a lost.

Negan rubbed his eyes “I'm in over my head. Their like the poster children of abuse but untouchable save wise.” Dale searched Negan's eyes. Really searched. He must of seen something because he smiled “one person is all it takes to change a life Negan. Don't give up. The hundredth try can be the change. I've always thought you were a selfish jerk. I'm seeing something now.” Negan looked at him “seeing what?” Dale smiled and patted his shoulder “I'm seeing that you can serve a purpose. That you will make a difference to one person. If we do that in life for just one, our lives mean something.” Negan was too speechless to speak as Dale exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what Dale says to Negan in the end is soooo sappy but I always say that. If you change one persons life for the better you have left a legacy!


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl didn't know what to think. Negan wanted to help? His pa would kill him and Negan. Everyone knew Will Dixon was lethal. It's why his ma killed herself and Merle left him. Daryl headed into the deep woods. A backpack and his crossbow already hiding and waiting.

The weekend ended quickly. Negan spent it at the bar and hanging with Shane. Typical weekend affair but the new thing was thinking of Daryl every moment. Wondering if he was safe. He had no game plan but knew something had to give.

Rick and Daryl met up early Monday morning. Rick had to bitch about his grandma's 20 cats and plastic covered furniture as well as give Daryl a scrambled egg sandwich since Susan claimed it was the most important meal. Rick just finished his story about stepping in cat pee when Daryl blurted it out.

“Negan asked me about my dad, well my scars.” Rick about spat out his chocolate milk. “What?” Daryl then told him all the details. “Daryl, maybe you should let him help.” Daryl coiled up like a rattlesnake hissing about how stupid Coach Negan should keep his mouth shut. Rick shut up, Daryl could get real pissy when provoked,

Last period couldn't get here quick enough. Negan was going on a blind double date with Shane and Betty. Blind date was Betty's friend, at least her name wasn't old school. Rachel, she was supposedly exotic looking with long black hair. Negan saw Daryl and Rick playing volleyball on the same team, Phillip on the other. He laughed then to himself. Daryl wasn't limping as much. Negan thought on Dale's words. How do you help someone who refuses help? When everyone in the damn town attempted to help before? Negan wouldn't give up but today he wasn't saying a damn thing.

Rick was a modest dude considering his looks and popularity. Him and Daryl were always the last to leave, opting to change in bathroom stalls. There were only three in the shower room. Rick ignored the hissing as Daryl changed, he always did. Just like he ignored the long welt running up the top of his arm. Rick wondered many a night how Daryl survived this long. 

Negan plopped down in his chair. He would put some grades in. Do his run through then lock up. He hoped Rachel gave good head. Man, he hoped she was real fast. He didn't have time to seduce or romanticize a one night stand, he had some contacts though for a good fuck. He decided to give Daryl some extra points. Not very ethical but Negan never was an outstanding citizen. He didn't give a shit, Daryl deserved some points. He decided to be a little shit and take Phillip’s down a bit. It didn't matter, he did well enough in P.E. that it didn't matter. He snapped shut the laptop, stood up and stretched. He had plenty of time to get ready for Rachel. 

Then there was a knock on his open door. He looked up “Coach Negan we need to talk.” There was Rick Grimes standing at his door. “You're grades are good and you on first line in baseball kid. What could you possibly want?” Rick sat down and motioned to him. Negan sighed as he sat down again “20 minutes, I have a life   
outside of you rugrats.”

Rick looked at him, fire in his eyes “everyone, staff and students alike say you're an ass hole.” Negan chuckled, it was true. “Trying to hurt my feelings punk? One I already know that rumor and it's true. Two you could get suspended for saying that to me and mess up your pretty little record.” Rick's eyes didn't dim “Daryl told me you asked about his scars. You're the only one who can help.” Shit. Could he get a break from this kid for just one day?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I is again. LOL.

Negan made his conversation short and sweet with Rick. Rick gave him the whole sorrowful story that had been told three fucking times now! Rick told him about his parents wanting to help as well as teachers and cops. He heard more about the infamous Merle Dixon. His last words to Rick before leaving for the army were “take care of my baby brother, only you can.” Negan asked Rick how could he possibly help when no one else could. Rick just told him he was an ass hole and maybe that would make the difference. Negan didn't agree with that, except the ass hole part.

Negan went on his date and it sucked balls, not in a good way. Betty was a 10 but Rachel was a 11. Negan was thinking of every filthy come on possible as soon as he saw her but by butter biscuit time he was stuck on Rick's conversation and Darl. Damn his life.

When he left he gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and didn't even ask for her number. Shane saw them leave separately and texted him asking why he didn't tap that. Negan said he was sick and Shane said he had to be real sick to not knock boots with that. Negan was sick and tired alright. Of Daryl.

Friday came fast and all Negan did was be a pussy all week. Each day Rick looked at him disappointedly. Daryl looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. Negan didn't say a word to either student. Just kept giving them good points. One because he felt guilty and the other because well...he felt guilty. Friday was an half day and Negan decided screw paperwork.

He got in his car and started to drive. Fuck him in the ass. There was Daryl walking slowly down the road. Negan passed him. Them thought of the dream he had where Lucille called him out on his shit. More like dreams. Dreams every night. Sighing he turned his head and put his car in reverse “need a ride?” Daryl scuffed his feet “no.” Negan looked forwards and back. Closest homes were 10 minutes away walk wise and those were fancy homes. He doubted Daryl lived there. “Get you ass in the car Daryl.” Looking around Daryl got in begrudgingly.

He instantly bite down on his cuticles. Negan looked at the pitiful red, puffy cuticles. Obviously a nervous habit of Daryl's. “Where to?” Daryl just pointed ahead. Daryl didn't talk, just pointed and 15 minutes later Negan ended up at a grocery store. Why Daryl couldn't tell him Piggly Wiggly was beyond him. “Thanks” Daryl practically whispered as he got out. Negan didn't have time to reply. 

He decided to watch. He was an observer after all. He figured Daryl may beg for food or maybe worked part time at the store. Instead Daryl climbed up a steep hill and into the woods. Negan decided to give him some advancement then follow behind.

He stepped behind a tree. Daryl looked back but probably figured it was the wilderness surrounding him. That kid definitely had sharp ears. Negan then saw him pull a book bag and crossbow out a rotten tree trunk. Shit. This kid wasn't really living in the woods. Then it was obvious. Daryl started collecting tree limbs for a fire and then sat his ass down and started sharpening a damn knife! This wasn't Survivor and Daryl wasn't winning any money.

Negan figured Daryl would run, hiss, or gut him with that long ass knife. Either way Rick and Dale’s words stuck in his mind. Even his dead wife’s, if that was possible. He had to try to help. Negan held his hands up. He shrunk in on himself to appear less threatening and then walked out from the tree “hey Daryl.” Daryl got up knife in hand “what the fuck? You following me now pervert?” Original. “Hey Daryl how about we talk?”

Daryl's body screamed stress as he spat on the ground near Negan. “What are you doing here?” Negan walked carefully towards him “I think that's a better question to ask you.” Daryl looked around then sniffed “I'm just killing time in the woods.” Negan scoffed “just a little hunting after school huh?” Daryl hunched over and with attitude yelled “exactly!”

Negan could believe this was the “surviving” Rick had explained Daryl had done all these years. Negan smacked his lips “look kid we’re both smart enough not to play games. This is what you do every weekend isn't it?” As Daryl coiled up even further Negan waited for no explanation “your Dad isn't going to miss you and it's cold out here. You could get sick or worse, come on home with me.” Daryl gaped his mouth wide open “what?” Negan started to walk without turning around “you heard me, come on.”

Daryl was scared. Why did Negan care? Was he really a pervert? Was he a serial killer or did he really care? Rick told him he should let Negan help but he knew he couldn't, pa would go postal and take them both out. In the end as he thought hard he decided he really didn't care. If Negan took his life it would be a hell of a lot more peaceful than his dad doing it. Even if Negan chopped him up in tiny little pieces. He was a virgin and he wanted something that was his choice to give up but if Negan took that then it was just part of the Dixon curse. Still that thought scared him a bit.

Negan was already waiting in the car by the time Daryl gathered his stuff and traveled back. The ride home was quiet and nothing calmed him down. Negan got out and Daryl was so deep in thought he didn't realize they stopped, it appeared to be a nice looking house from the outside. Negan led the way as he opened the door “mi casa es su casa.” It was spacious and clean for a bachelor, at least Daryl never noticed a wedding ring. Daryl rushed to the bathroom. He started to freak out bright lights, soap, hand towels. Probably hot water. Already it was so different from his house. Sometimes he let himself believe The Grimes’ family were freaks, that not all houses were tidy and stocked. That not all houses had light bulbs for every socket.

Daryl washed his face with unmistakably hot water and stared into a mirror free of scum. He breathed as he stared at himself. “Pathetic” he thought, a knock startled him “you okay kid?” Daryl tried to steady his voice “yeah, I'll be out in a minute.” 

Negan was worried. Daryl didn't speak on the way there, rushed to the bathroom where he locked himself in, then answered he was okay in a shaky voice. Kid sure wasn't okay, probably hadn't been in a while. Negan pulled out a chinese menu and found a suitable movie. He figured action and horror were a no go. As he popped it in the DVD player Daryl emerged. Negan held out the menu as Daryl stared on confused. “Come on kid, pick something out the eat.” Daryl grabbed it and flipped through.

Ten minutes later Negan decided to speak. He figured Daryl was uncomfortable with the option of food. Like he wasn't used to picking or even eating. As he opened his mouth to speak Daryl softly spoke “I've never had Chinese before, I don't know what to get.” Fuck! this kid had it bad. Negan explained that unhealthy Chinese food was the nectar of the God’s, screw him being a coach! Empty carbs were a way of all human’s lives. After a rundown of spice and flavor preferences it was agreed that general tso’s chicken would be Daryl’s first dish to try Negan would share his to further his experience.

As the movie and eating progressed, Daryl was now in love with chinese and his new favorite dish. He also calmed down. He stopped flinching at every noise and stopped staring at Negan's place and got involved with the movie. He was laughing and soon Negan stopped worrying about him and enjoyed the show and Daryl's company as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little sneak peak at tomorrow's chapter. Negan and Daryl start to realize that the other are sexy!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl woke up disoriented before realizing he was in Negan's guest room. The bed was cozy, lavish for a spare bed. Daryl slinked down in the bed and relished the warmth of the comforter surrounding him. He slept on the floor at home and the Grimes’ spare was nice but this was so extravagant. He gave a long sigh as he swept his eyes closed. He smiled, something he hadn't done in so long it felt foreign.

As if heaven could be interrupted he heard a bang at the door “little pig, little pig let me in.” Daryl crept to the door to open it. Negan smiled with those bunny teeth “breakfast awaits”. Daryl followed suit to the table. Fresh Pancakes, mixed fruit, and actual whip cream awaited him. He had such splendors with Rick's family but only on special occasions. He went to make a plate but Negan snatched it “allow me.” As Daryl started eating he got another surprise, not all the pancakes were plain, some had chocolate chips.

Negan looked on with a huge grin. Daryl was enjoying his food and was going to gain some much needed weight. Damn, was this going to become a every weekend occurrence? Negan couldn't help but think that would be for the best. His dad surely wasn't missing him.

“So after breakfast let's go grocery shopping then come back and watch a movie, your pick.” Daryl slowly chewed wondering what Negan got out of being nice “is there something you want from me?” Negan looked on clearly pissed by the question. “Yeah for you to come to P.E. Monday not limping.” Daryl wasn't expecting that response. He closed in on himself. He thought that Negan would actually say he wanted something, sexual maybe but his tone was almost even more bruising to him.

Negan propped his elbows up on the table as he noticed Daryl's body language changed, he had stopped scarfing down his food. “Look kid I didn't mean to upset you. It's just you deserve to be taken care of just because. You deserved to be a child and now that time is up. I just want you to be safe tonight, that's all. Okay?” Daryl never heard someone put it quite like that. Rick seemed to avoid the whole conversation as if he could break. Susan just looked at him with doe eyes full of tears. Rick's Dad Jerry steered clear of it completely. Negan just said it like facts.

Daryl looked into his hazel eyes. “Eat up kid.” Daryl went back to eating. Then came grocery time. Negan had his list but every time Daryl eyed anything for a particularly long time Negan covertly put it in the cart. He took his time shopping, there was no hurry. As usual he did a little dance down the aisles when any songs he liked came over the speaker. 

Daryl hid a smile as he started to notice Negan was putting things he eyed in the cart. He thought he was so slick. Negan stocked up on plenty of health food but he was surprised that Negan was a junk food lover. Twinkles and red licorice were just a few of the things rapidly being added to the cart.

Daryl shook his head as Negan started to terribly dance down an aisle. He thought maybe he was trying to get a laugh out of him. Soon enough another upbeat song started and he realized it was just Negan being Negan. Then his eyes started to bulge, Negan had a sweet ass! He was jiggling it to the beat and Daryl had to look away. Not in laughter but lust. “Damn, I can't fall for a teacher” he thought. Daryl found out long ago that he was gay.

“Ice cream!” Daryl was torn out of his thoughts as Negan picked up a huge container of vanilla ice cream. “You can't eat all that.” Negan smirked “of course not but I'll have help! Let's do ice cream sundaes for dinner.” Daryl had only had that at school so he couldn't object. Then they rushed around the store getting sundae ingredients.

They watched a comedy that Daryl never heard of and Negan could recite every line to. “You know I wanted to be an actor once.” Daryl smiled, he thought Negan couldn't stay in character long enough for Hollywood. “Sundae time!” Negan exclaimed. It was going to be a real good treat. It was more than syrups and bananas, there was nuts, cherries, and whip cream. They sat down and Daryl was the typical county kid slurping his dessert. Negan couldn't believe how happy he appeared.

Negan looked up just to see ice cream plastered all over Daryl's face, he used his tongue to clean it. Negan felt something as he saw the white, creamy substance on Daryl's face but when the tip of that pink tongue peek out he had to stifle a moan. Damn it! He had never wanted to bust a nut over a man and certainly never a student. He couldn't really be screwed, he wasn't gay. Empathy. That's what he had, that's all.

The next morning Negan got up deciding to make Daryl a real nutritious breakfast, they had been heavy on the sweets. He wasn't sure whether to take Daryl home tonight or to school in the morning. Who was he kidding? School tomorrow was the only option but he would make today damn good for him. He looked down at his watch, it wasn't on so he headed to his room. He smacked right into Daryl. A Daryl with nothing but a towel. Those were some damn toned arms. He had to move before his nether regions decided to participate.

Daryl looked on as Negan practically ran past him. Negan could be a real odd duck. Then they ate, it wasn't pancakes but was tasty. Daryl's belly felt so swollen from the constant attention. Negan was reading the newspaper. “Coach Negan I want to say thanks for this weekend.” Negan looked up “no problemo kid and it's Negan at home.” Home? Daryl never had a home, a real one anyway. Daryl insisted on helping with washing dishes. Negan splashed some water on him playfully. Daryl laughed then scooped up some soap suds, blowing them into Negan's face. Negan looked at him all toothy. Daryl wiped the suds from Negan's chin “I miss your beard.” He had shaved it off that morning. Negan looked up at him intensely. He was going to have a talk with Will Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me the Wil Dixon visit will not go smoothly!


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday flew by and Negan couldn't wait until 3:15. He was going to go to Daryl's house and have a word with his dad. He kept thinking on last night's events. When he turned to Daryl he would look away quickly. Negan knew he was checking him out every chance he could. He was being subtle but Negan was doing it to him too. More than once their eyes collided as they explored each other's bodies. 

Negan knew it was wrong, the word dangerous kept coming to mind but it was as if his body had no control. Daryl's either, because as the night wore on he kept sliding closer and closer. By the time the movie ended they were sitting right next to each other, no space between them like they were glued together. Negan didn't want to fuck him, he wanted to damn cuddle. Lucille was the only person he ever felt that cuddle attraction to and that was after a year of fucking like bunnies. 

In last period Daryl kept looking his way with a small smile. Rick was observing everything, he didn't seem alarmed. Probably thought Daryl had a hero complex towards him but it was far more. Negan decided it was best to not tell Daryl his plans, he didn't really know how it would go. He figured horribly but he was tired of this bull shit town doing nothing.

He sped to Daryl's place, it was easy enough to get his address. It was a trailer park, the mobile home already looked uninhabitable. Trash bags littered the outside. The trailer was at least 30 years old, faded with cracks straight through to the outside. He knocked, then knocked again after several minutes passed. Then he heard grunting and stomping. A man with gray hair, beer belly, and a huge untamed beard answered the door. “What the hell you want?”

Nice greeting but he didn't expect much from the pig. “Will Dixon?” Will chugged some beer from the bottle in his hand “who wants to know?” Negan looked into dusty, bloodshot eyes “I’m Negan. Daryl's coach.” Will Dixon looked at him, sizing him up “and?” Shit Negan really didn't have a plan “Daryl's a smart young man and it seems like he could really go somewhere in life with some guidance. I was wondering if you would be willing to sign over his rights? With proper guidance I think I could help him get into a good college.” Nice bull shit Negan.

Will took a small step stumbling slightly then laughed “you fucking that dumb shit?” Negan couldn't believe his words “what?” Will laughed with a huge sneer “are you FUCKING him?” enunciating each word. Negan looked on at a lost for words, “oh I'm sure MY boy feels very good but that's it Coach, he is my boy.” Negan saw a roach crawl on the floor before the door was slammed in his face. 

Negan walked down the steps, this guy was unreal. Why have children if you don't want them? Negan drove home and sipped on a beer. The doorbell rang and his heart thumped hard. He answered it, it was Shane. A part of him really hoped it was Daryl. “Hey man, just got off work.” Shane made himself comfortable as he called them in a pizza. They chatted about Betty and Rachel wanted another date. Not happening.

Negan listened as Shane went on an on about his trivial life. Negan blurted out, interrupting him “I visited Daryl’s father .” Shane almost spat out his beer. “Negan, why would you do that?” Negan told it all. How Rick came to him, Daryl's obvious abuse, how he was living in the woods on the weekends, and finally with tears building in his eyes his feelings about Daryl. How the boy had never had fucking chinese. Shane gripped his hand, something he had only done during Lucilles illness and the following death. 

“Man, i get you wanting to help but you're not Superman. You can't do what no cop, teacher, or caring person did before. Daryl will lie, day there is no abuse.” Negan started to outright sob “so I do what? Let him die? That’s what's going to happen Shane. I'll never give up” Shane gripped his hand tightly “you keep doing what you're doing. Maybe you can convince him to tell the truth.” Negan leaned against his best friend and calmed his tears. 

Negan got up and ready for the morning like a mummy, all he wanted to do was lay in bed. He had to see Daryl though, comfort him. He felt it was needed for some reason. He yearned to touch that flesh. Last period couldn't get there quick enough. As the students filed in Daryl didn't arrive. Negan established a game of tug of war before calling Rick to the side “where's Daryl?” Rick looked to him with piercing blue eyes “he didn't come in today.” This couldn't be happening. Daryl had to be okay. “Could he be sick?” Rick shook his head “Daryl never stays home, even when sick. It means his dad beat him good.” Negan wanted to collapse. What did he do? 

“I messed up.” Negan told Rick about visiting Will. Rick already knew Daryl spent the weekend at his house, “Will can't be reasoned with. I get why you did it but I wouldn't recommend doing it again.” Rick patted his shoulder and went to join the game. 

It was Thursday, it had been two days without any sign of Daryl. Negan fucked up. He wondered if this third day would be the same results. Last period came and no Daryl arrived. Negan had been a hard ass all week. He blew his whistle “Phillip, Rick dodge ball extreme!” He sat on the bleachers wishing he could enjoy their quips back and forth. 20 minutes passed where Rick and Phillip still challenged each other, that was not unusual. Then the doors opened and it was if he could breathe. Daryl Dixon came in, Negan felt like someone pierced a hot, sharp knife into his gut. Darl was wearing a cast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't wait to write the next chapter!

Negan went to Daryl and led him to his office. “What the hell happened?” Daryl sat down puffing out air “you visiting my pa happened.” Negan grimaced “I was just trying to help.” Daryl readjusted himself in the seat “well next time don't!” 

Daryl gave Negan the run through. His dad accused him of telling Negan about the abuse and them having sex. He got madder and madder as he drank more. He would slam Daryl into the wall or punch him a few times. Not the worse abuse but as the drinking progressed so did the it.

Finally he held Daryl down and just broke his arm intentionally. Negan looked at Daryl as he told the story detached, like he was speaking of someone else's abuse. Negan wondered if it was that word Shane used to use about some of the victims his interviewed, dissociation. Or if Daryl was just this used to that shit. He explained that Merle paid for health insurance under a false identity and got Daryl a fake ID before he left. Merle was very worried about Daryl having untreatable injuries in his absence.

Negan tried to grasp this life. Someone who loved their brother enough to commit identity fraud but couldn't do anything to get Daryl away from his father. He was thankful that Daryl talked to him calmly with no malice. Negan had really messed up and wondered why Daryl didn't hold him personally accountable. “Do you hate me?” He said it without thinking, a deep desperation to his voice. Daryl simply answered the truth “no.”

Negan came around the desk and hugged Daryl. He whispered in his ear “you have to get out Daryl.” Daryl pulled back “its September, all I have to do is wait until November. I'll be 18 then.” Negan put his hand on his boys neck “do you think you can make it that long?” As he looked into those beautiful, vibrant eyes he saw the answer. “Daryl I want you to live. You have to choose life. 8 weeks doesn't sound like much but look at you.” He pointed to his cast “I want you to live.” Daryl shook his head “yes” as he clinged to Negan “I want to live too.”

Friday came and there was no discussion. Daryl came to him after class and asked when the were going home. It was a long time since the word home had sounded to sweet. Daryl directed him to town, the woods again and Negan wondered what was up. “I got to get my bag” is all he said as he opened the door. Made sense he wouldn't ake it to school. Prying eyes would wonder why Daryl and Negan were getting into his car with a packed bag. 

When they got home he waved at his neighbor Dwight as he watered the flowers. Daryl ran up to Dwight and dropped to his knees after asking permission to pet the neighbor's yellow lab. Daryl looked like a proper kid fawning over a puppy, Negan thought one day he would get him one. Wow, he was falling hard.

They ate chinese again. Daryl's idea and watched a Marvel movie snuggled up on the couch. Daryl had quickly migrated to Negan. Half an hour later he had pulled a blanket from over one of the chairs and put it over both of them. Negan couldn't believe how much last weekend changed things, previously he would have asked permission to get the blanket. Negan was too hot with the blanket splayed over him but said nothing, not even when Daryl laid his head on Negan's shoulders. 

Negan nudged Daryl's head that was currently in his lap. Negan didn't even know when that happened. Daryl cracked an eye “time to get up sleepyhead. You fell asleep during the movie.” Daryl turned his head so that his face was pretty much in Negan's crotch then closed his eyes “ten more minutes.” Negan tapped him “then it becomes ten more minutes. A proper bed will be better on your neck.” Daryl didn't stir “had worse.” Negan swallowed hard. That was the bitter truth and a hard pill to swallow. He ran his fingers through his hair as Daryl hummed “come on.”

He went to stand up and Daryl reluctantly got up. He followed Negan down the hall to the guest room. Negan pulled aside to allow Daryl access to his door. Yes, his door now. Daryl paused and bit at his nail bed “can I...can I sleep with you?” Negan's mind screamed no as his heart screamed yes. He took a while to answer. Daryl's chest started to rise rapidly as he bit roughly at his cuticle. He looked at the floor as if it had all the answers to life. He didn't know the brutal thoughts Daryl was thinking about himself or he would've instantly agreed. Negan didn't want to sleep alone, he worried more that Daryl would react badly and pull away tomorrow. Maybe run away in the middle of the night “that's fine. No funny business.” Daryl nodded once then started to walk towards Negan's door. This kid.

They laid down in awkward silence. Negan's mind was running a mile a minute. He knew Daryl liked him. He liked Daryl. Student, young, abused. He deserved so much more than what he was offered. He turned to his side and met Daryl's eyes “your arm hurt?” Daryl laughed self deprecating “I'm used to it.” Negan ran a hand up his arm “doesn't mean it's right.” Daryl shrugged “a lot isn't.” Damn true words. 

More silence followed then Daryl spoke “Negan can you switch sides and hold me?” How Negan was facing him now Daryl was laying on his good arm, the only position he could hold on his side. Daryl closed his eyes as if not looking at Negan made it easier to speak, it probably was “I know I'm asking for a lot today.” Negan just got up “no, it's fine.” Daryl scooted over to make room for him. He held Daryl. It felt so right, like they were a puzzle. Negan had to ask the stupid question that he already knew the answer to “are you gay?” Daryl just aughed lightly “yep” he said as his mouth popped on the p while answering. 

The weekend passed quickly. It was full of movies, good food, snuggles, and laughs. Daryl cozied up to him after their spooning session with no hesitations. It was like he craved human interaction, surely he did. It was evident when Negan sided behind him the second night. Daryl didn't even have to ask him. “I don't think anybody's held me since my ma.” Negan stifled his tears and resisted the urge to sniff. He held Daryl tighter and placed a kiss on his exposed neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to publish this chapter. So much is what I visualized from the first chapter I typed! I hope y'all like it!

Rick saw Daryl walk in Monday, he looked so much better. “Hey Daryl, seems like you really rested up this weekend.” Rick tried to persuade Daryl to spend the weekend wit him but Daryl said he was fine. “Yeah Negan and I hung out.” Rick smiled “he took good care of you?” Daryl grinned “the best.”

They caught up before first period. Not many students came in early, especially on Monday's. “y'all cuddled at he kissed your neck?” Daryl squinted “yeah Rick, he just cares and he makes me feel so special. I can't explain it.” Rick laughed “I think it's called love.” Daryl's eyes bugged out “I wouldn't kmow anything about that.” Rick explained a little about that special feeling, the ones he thought he had for Lori once. Rick was now contemplating asking Michonne out or go Daryl's way. He had also been checking out Phillip, that fire was very passionate and when he wore that patch it was a major turn on for some reason.

Negan checked Daryl's ass out as he ran laps. He couldn't even be bothered by it. He even threw a ball at him yelling “heads up!” Just to see those arms in action. He caught it and glared at Negan with those perfectly slitted eyes. Negan hadn't even batted an eye at that sexy Spanish teacher Rosita all week. He jacked off last night and didn't realize his until he came that he was imagining Daryl's everything. As his seed pulsed out all he was imagining was when he was spooning Daryl. 

A rainy, dreary Wednesday came along with Shane for their official hump day hang out. Shane couldn't shut up about Betty and how they fucked three times last night. Finally his selfish tirade about how big good his dick was ended. He looked at Negan. “So how's thing with Daryl?” Negan sighed “he's got an broke arm and his daddy beats the shit out of him.” Shane looked at him endearingly “you're going to help him, I saw that in your eye. I was wrong telling you to stop trying.” Negan knew his friend meant the best “well I get what you meant now. I visited that ass hole and Daryl got a broke arm.” 

Shane attempted to comfort Negan. He finally told him to fuck off, he wasn't the one getting his ass beat. Negan said it with no spite and they hugged it out before Shane left. He then went back for one more hug and told Negan “Lucille would want you to be happy” before shutting the door. Negan looked at it long and hard. Damn selfish prick could be such a softie sometimes. Negan wiped down the mess Shane always left in the kitchen when he heard a knock. Fucking Shane was always forgetting something. Negan grinned as he opened the door “damn Shane what did you forget this time?”

His smile dropped. Daryl was standing there in a white t shirt soaked from the rain. He was shivering and crying with a busted lip and blackening eye. “Shit kid, come in.” He stumbled in, Negan put an arm around him as Daryl clutched on tightly. “Let's get you cleaned up.” Negan positioned him on the toilet. He looked at Daryl's shirt, cold and wet. Every muscle was defined through the tightness of the shirt. It wasn't the time for that thinking though. Negan grabbed the shirt by two arms as Daryl stuttered “don't, don't.” Daryl wasn't focusing on much and didn't object as he gingerly pulled the shirt off. The shirt contorted into a vibrant pink. Negan inspected Daryl's front, it was a different color. Faint pinks of varying degrees but no red. Negan peeked his head behind Daryl to his back and saw the ugly red seeping down his back in multiple lines.

Daryl shivered as he hugged his chest. “Hey baby. Let's get you warmed up huh?” Daryl closed his eyes as he started to rock. Negan wasn't sure if his sanity, strength, or wakefulness that was at stake but he pulled Daryl up and unzipped his jeans hastily. He then turned the shower on to the highest heat. Forgetting about his own self being clothed he dragged Daryl into the streamy bath. Daryl looked down and started to laugh a jarring laugh. Negan looked to where Daryl's eyeline was to see a swirl of steady pink going down the drain. 

Negan pulled up his chin “are you hurting?” Daryl's only response was to grip Negan's waist and hug him deeply. He breathed in as he slowly swayed. “Daryl talk to me.” Daryl whispered into his ear “I'm so tired Negan.” As if speaking took the last of his strength his grip loosened as he almost tipped over. Negan wasn't sure what to do so he took some body wash and ran in all down Daryl's body including his back.

Negan sat Daryl back onto the toilet and got out a first aid kit. He sterilized and bandaged the deep welts on his back, wondering if some needed stitches. He poked and prodded at his ribs satisfied that none were broken. How could abuse every have satisfied in it? He went to get Daryl's some pajamas when a vice like grip froze him. “Daryl, hey I'm just getting you some pj’s.” Daryl pleaded “don't. Don't leave me” as he burst into tears.

Negan practically lifted him up as they made it to his room. He got the clothes “I'll turn around, take your boxers off and put this on.” Daryl was quiet as he turned, Negan wondered if Daryl even heard him but when he turned once more Daryl's bottom was clothed. Negan sat him down and put a shirt on him “hungry?” Daryl violently shook his head and spoke “bed.” Then he pulled the comforter down before getting in his usual position. Negan dressed quickly then went to get in behind him but Daryl nodded once more “front, front.” Negan went to the other side to face Daryl.

As Negan settled down Daryl's eyes were already closed as he breathed harshly. Negan ran his hand down his side top to bottom. Then he pulled Daryl's hair from his face “I'm going to get you out of there, I don't know how but I promise you Daryl I will.” Daryl smiled as Negan put his hands over his lips “I know” Daryl muttered behind his hands. Daryl grabbed the arm closest to his face and pulled Negan closer. Negan hugged him as tears ran down Daryl's face. 

Daryl opened his eyes and ran a hand through Negan's hair before he kissed him. It was a violent, clash of lips and teeth demanding access to Negan's tongue. Negan complied allowing Daryl to take charge. Daryl gripped his face in both hands as he explored Negan's mouth, pushing Negan onto his back. He straddled Negan as he kissed him with force. Negan was very okay with this. He moaned at Daryl's grinded into him. He slowly pushed up and down on Negan's erection as he moaned in pure bliss and nipped Negan's neck. Negan ran his hands up and down his side as he buckled up. Daryl moaned wantonly as he rode up and down in varying degrees of speed. Then he slipped his hands into Negan's pants kneading his hands through Negan's pubic hair. He had to stop. Damn it, it felt so good, so right but it wasn't the right moment.

He grabbed Daryl's hand “let's stop.” Daryl whined as he attempted to reach lower “Daryl, it's been a long day. You're tired. You need to heal, rest up.” Daryl gazed at him firmly “I want this.” Negan shook his head “I know but now's not the right time.” Daryl teared up “I want this, I want you.” Negan sighed as he kissed Daryl's cheek. “You're vulnerable. We like each other, I'm not going to deny that but right now you might not be thinking clearly.” Daryl breathed in deeply and in a frail voice spoke “I know I want this. My pa hurt me, didn't damage my brain. Negan this is what I want.” Negan held him, kissed him on the lips to reassure him “look baby, if you want this now. You will want It later and we can talk then. You're hurt though. I don't want to injure you further, don't want to feel guilty.” As if that was the right reply Daryl nestled down into him with an “ok.” Daryl promptly fell asleep on Negan’s shoulder breathing slowly into his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Negan woke up happy and relaxed. It was so different than what he felt mostorbings that in his haze he looked over expecting to see Lucille. Instead it was a cute boy sleeping blissfully. A lot of horrible thoughts pulled Negan into full wakefulness. Seeing Daryl cry and large amounts of blood seeping down his frail body. The black eye and hideous busted lip. The blue and purple that splattered his face.

Negan got up slowly and wrote Daryl a bull shit letter about breakfast shopping. Then he called in to Hershel claiming to be sick. He looked at the peaceful boy one more time. Sighing with resigned fate he scooped up his keys and got into the car, he was going to visit Will one more time. It was probably going to end with Negan losing his job. He was going to give Will Dixon a beat down. One he deserved and partially didn't. Will and most of this town didn't know the old Negan. The one who ruled over The Saviors. Part of him wanted to give Will his true deserved punishment and call Simon, their new leader to get a group to teach Will a proper lesson.

Negan wanted this right now though and wanted to be the one to inflict the pain. He knocked continuously and Will answered quicker this time. “What do you want now?” Negan pushed Will into the filthy house. “How could you do that to your own son?” Will laughed maliciously as he popped open a can of beer and chugged. “Aww feel bad your little boy toy got smacked around a little ?” Negan stepped forwards “a little?” Will laughed harder “don't worry I'm sure his hole works just the same!” Negan was livid.

“You obviously don't give a shit about Daryl, let him go!” Will we very amused now “my grandpa didn't let my pa go, my pa didn't let me go even after I reached 18, I'm definitely not letting him go. That little shits turning 18 soon but he will still be mine!” Negan couldn't believe he even knew of Daryl's upcoming Birthday “I won't let you pcontrol him! You can't when he turns 18!”

“Let? You come into my house and make demands! You can't control my actions!” With that he punched Negan in the nose gleefully at the soundful crunch that was made. Negan was waiting for him to do that and landed three swift blows to the other man's abdomen. Will obviously had thick skin because he hardly reacted before kneeing Negan in the groin. Negan threw some facial punches before Will pushed him against the wall and dealt out more blows to his gut. Negan grabbed him by the collar and returned the same blows to Will before slipping his foot under Will to trip him. 

When Will landed on his back Negan slammed his head back and punched him a few times in the face before he howled. It happened so quickly, he looked down to see Will had stabbed him in the shoulder. Will sneered as he pulled the knife out and attempted to stab Negan in the stomach. Negan grabbed his wrist as he wrestled with the knife, Will was trying his hardest to stab Negan in the gut. Negan wasn't dying today, not like this. He watched as if it was slow motion as the knife inched closer to him. Negan finally mustered the strength and before thinking stabbed Will in the neck.

Shit. Blood sprayed everywhere. Negan grabbed a disgustingly dirty towel and tried to wrap Will's neck. Will gargled as he looked into Negan's eyes scared. Negan clenched his throat trying to minimize the blood splaying all over the walls. Seconds later Will Dixon was dead. Negan wanted to be happy but it was a horrible death. His hands shook as he wiped them on his jeans. He pulled out his phone to call Shane.

Shane saw the incoming call from Negan so early in th morning. He picked up quickly “hey man bumming off your work this early?” Negan started screaming frantically “I just killed Will Dixon! I didn't mean to but he came at me with a knife.” Shane couldn't believe the words “whoah buddy did you just say you killed Will Dixon?” Negan started breathing hard into the phone “we got in a fist fight and he pulled out a knife. Stabbed me and then he tried to stab me again. We fought over the knife. Shit Shane it happened so quick.”

Shane told him to calm down and that he would be coming with some cops. Shane couldn't personally be involved with the investigation because their friend status. Negan slumped to the floor as he stared at all the blood. 

Soon enough Shane was pulling him out of the house as forensics were on the scene. He let a friend swab Negan and take photos as well as document what was needed. Then when he got the okay he pulled out some bottled water and cleaned Negan up gently “it's okay buddy. Everyone knows how Will is. It was self defense and if there's any doubts I'll get you the best damn lawyer. I've screwed plenty of big players.” Negan laughed at that. Then he hugged Shane “I had to do something. He could've killed Daryl last night.” Shane shushed him and he held on dearly to his best friend “I know. It's okay,”

Daryl woke up. Negan was gone, probably work. Daryl sat at the edge of the bed and stretched out his sore muscles. Yesterday was terrible and wonderful. He wanted to be with Negan. He wasn't sure how. He graduated in May, that was a long way away. His pa would beat him senseless unless he ran at 18. He wondered if Negan would take care of him if he would be a full time job but he remembered Negan's actions and words. That wasn't all lies. He walked to the bathroom and grinned ear to ear as he read the note posted to the mirror. He had never been so happy before, it read “sugar, I went to get us something nice for breakfast, I'll be back soon-Negan.” Daryl literally squealed in delight. 

Negan had been in a cell two hours. Shane told him that they had to interview him and gather evidence. He could be locked up for up to 24 hours and if the investigation didn't go in his favor indefinitely. If he seemed guilty of premeditated murder or the murder seemed malice he could stay in jail until trial or be released until trial. Negan felt like shit but not for Will's death but for how Daryl would react. For all the pain inflicted maybe Daryl really loved his dad and would hate Negan now. 

Shane walked to the cell and gave Negan a burger. Negan wasn't hungry “Shane I need you to go to my house and tell Daryl what I did.” Shane wasn't sure how to tell Daryl all that transpired. “Look Negan maybe we should give it more time.” Negan wrapped his hands around the cell bars “then when would be a good time to tell Daryl that I killed his dear old dad?”

Daryl got angsty. Negan should of came home by now. Did he get into a car accident or traffic jam? If it was minor he would of called his house phone and left Daryl a message. Daryl paced trying to decide what to do. He didn't know if he could phantom staying there any longer. It had been 3 hours already. “He's left me because I'm nothing but a pile of scars” he thought.

The doorbell rang. He wasn't sure what to do. It might be news about Negan but It also maybe something trivial, then the person at the door would wonder what Negan was doing with a banged up student. “Daryl you in there?” Whoever it was knew his name. Daryl flinched back when he answered the door to a cop. Nothing ever good came out of them. Usually allegations against his pa that ended with him being busted up. Shane spoke slowly and comforting “Daryl I'm Negan's best friend and I need to tell you about Negan and your dad.”


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl rubbed his hands up and down his jeans as he tapped his leg nervously in Shane's police cruiser. His pa was dead. Negan killed him in self defense. For so long Daryl kept wondering if he would really be free at 18. Now that wasn't a question. Negan answered it indefinitely. Daryl thought back on his pa, trying to remember a time the man was kind. All he could remember was once after his ma burned herself in bed. Pa told him “people do stupid stuff and your ma was a stupid bitch” but he held Daryl's close and fed him a nice meal. The next day pa beat him senseless again.

Negan paced up and down the cell. Daryl was going to have a good future and after contemplating a while he had no more remorse. Will said he wouldn't let Daryl go easily. He hated the look in the man's eye as he gargled his last breath but it had to happen. 

He heard footsteps approach, thought maybe it was interview time. He gasped as he saw his boy looking at him. Negan took a step back as Daryl came forward. “Negan what did you do?” He asked with teary eyes. “I'm sorry kid, it happened so fast. I didn't mean to.” Daryl started to sob as he placed his hands on the cell bars. Negan looked at the concrete floor, He fucked up. Daryl hated him, would forget about him but all that mattered was Daryl. Daryl started to cry louder “Negan, you ruined your life for me.” As Negan looked into his twinkling blue eyes he didn't see hate but a steady, pure love.

Negan put his hands up on the bars and Daryl overlapped his own hands as the starred on with no spoken words. Negan knew that everything would be okay because no matter the outcome Daryl still loved him. Shane marched up “fuck, Negan be a little more obvious.” He pulled Daryl's hands down but missed the little flinch at his actions.” Negan shook the bars “Easy with Daryl, Shane.” Shane shook his head and looked between the two “easy with the puppy love. Don't incriminate yourself.”

Shane talked with Daryl about where to stay. He didn't have long until he turned 18 and they figured with his history that the town knew so much about no one would object. Daryl decided on the Grimes family naturally. He uttered a “I’m not mad, everything's okay” under his breath before he left a relieved Negan.

Negan wasn't interviewed until the next day. Shane demanded a lawyer be present and she was good. By the end everything matched forensics, the stories, even the lie detector he had to take. He was a free man. The cop Martinez looked from the lawyer to Negan and spoke “you know even if you weren't innocent most likely you would be let go, no one's missing that chump.”

Shane insisted Daryl and Negan take a break for appearances at least for a while. Negan kind of saw what he meant but he was found innocent, that wouldn't change. A year from now people would gossip when they see they are a couple. Negan agreed nonetheless and requested that he call The Grimes’ house and explain he was cleared and why he was taking some distance.

Negan went home and took the best shower ever and made himself dinner. He made sure to stay with Shane as he explained things to Daryl. He made sure Daryl told Shane he understood the situation also. Negan laid down and took at nap. His head and shoulders were killing him from that crappy cot.

Daryl understood why Negan was taking a break, it made sense. Shane had explained it was more his idea to protect his friend. Rick tried to talk to him about his pa but Daryl kept changing the subject. Susan kept hugging him and telling him everything was okay and he was safe. Jerry just looked at him from afar as he sat on his recliner. Daryl didn't miss his pa because really what was there to miss?

He ate dinner as the whole family stared at him and made small talk. Of course Daryl wasn't going to school tomorrow and Susan told Rick to baby sit him. Daryl thanked them for dinner then went to the bathroom.

He stared in the mirror and started to laugh thinking of that high feeling he just had yesterday looking into a mirror. He gripped the counter and looked at the bright lights. He breathed in as a bulb started to blink, losing life much like his pa. His heart started to feel hot and tight. Negan didn't want him. He probably wanted to get into his pants and somehow ended up killing a man. He surely regretted ruining his life for trash. Daryl looked into the mirror once more and spoke “you really thought you were something but you're nothing.” His thoughts were racing. No thoughts were on his pa, instead all were on Negan. For the first time in his life he wanted to feel pain. He searched for a razor, one cut would help. 

He laughed maniacally when he found no razor. His life. He pulled hard in his hair and started to sob into the wall. Then he slammed his head into the wall. It hurt, but not much. He turned around and slumped to the floor. He brought his knees up and put his head between them as the heat in his heart spread. He wanted Negan.

Daryl didn't hear the knock on the door. Rick was worried, Daryl had been in there an hour and he hadn't hear the shower running. He unlocked the door with a screwdriver after warning Daryl he was doing so. He heard no answer. Daryl was in the same position sobbing hard as he breathed deeply and slowly. Rick walked up slowly “Daryl.” He touched the top of Daryl's head to make sure he was aware of his presence before he joined him in the floor.

He put his arm around Daryl's shoulder and he collapsed onto Rick. “He doesn't want me.” Rick ran his hands through Daryl's hair “Negan?” Daryl nodded as he stuck the tip of his thumb into his mouth. Rick previously thought this was about Will’s death. He didn't know it he would think Daryl was crazier grieving for his dad or not. “Look Daryl he killed for you. He may not have planned going down that road. Since the minute he's met you, he's kept trying. He's taken you in, patched you up, risked his career kissing you. Daryl you told me he lost his wife. He wanted to help and where we all failed he didn't. It may have ended differently than we thought but you're safe now.”

Daryl heard what Rick was saying but at the moment it seemed to be a lie. He closed his eyes as Rick combed through his hair. Negan could have anyone and probably just wanted to pound his ass. He gripped Rick's thigh hard and sobbed even harder. Rick figured it was best to let him cry it out but got concerned when after thirty minutes Daryl seemed to only shake and cry harder. He pulled Daryl off of him and saw a goose egg on his forehead. “Daryl what happened?” Daryl nestled back into Rick's lap “I banged my head on the wall.” Rick looked down “why?” Daryl shrugged “I just wanted to stop thinking for a minute.”

Rick questioned whether he ever did something like that before and Daryl reassured him he hadn't. Daryl didn't try to budge and alternated between sobbing and puffing out air but he didn't speak. Rick kept trying to get him to talk. He tried the talk to him ranging from his feelings to trivial stuff like his interest in hunting and motorcycles. Daryl stayed still. Finally rick told Daryl to watch tv with his dad. He assumed him being alone wasn't a good idea. Daryl sat with Jerry in his own little trance.

Rick Looked up Negan's phone number. Negan was watching tv when the unfamiliar number rung. Rick told Negan about Daryl. He couldn't believe Daryl would think that or hurt himself. He made sure to explain his distance to Rick who already understood it. Rick then pulled Daryl to his room. “You got a phone call.” Daryl looked at him questionably but answered.

“Hello?” Negan bit his bottom lip “hey baby how you holding up?” Daryl ran his hands through the comforter “I'm okay” he spoke like a small child. “Daryl you know I want to be with you but it's not going to look good for us being together right now.” Daryl tried to keep his tears at bay “I know.” Negan could tell he was holding back “now Daryl sugar tell me how you really feel. We've talked about this before.” Daryl really wanted to be with Negan. Maybe he was just calling to keep up appearances too. He felt his heart sink and started to sob “Negan. I just...I just why did you leave me here?” He then started to cry as he choked on his sobs “Daryl” when he got no answer he screamed “Daryl are you listening?” Daryl was tired “yeah.” Negan then spoke softly “I love you baby, I miss you too. Pack your stuff and tell Rick I'm coming to pick you up.” With that he hung up and revved his engine.


	12. Chapter 12

Rick explained things to his parents. They were shocked but Daryl would be 18 soon and Negan did “save” Daryl. Daryl packed his bags as he rambled to Rick that maybe it was just a ruse to calm him down. Rick tried to reassure a reluctant Daryl who didn't want to get his hopes up.

Negan was kind of nervous about potentially meeting a preppy couple who would look smugly down on him ruining Daryl's innocence. Rick answered the phone and he was glad no Grimes’ parents were in sight “do your parents know?” Rick told him they did but didn't mind.

Negan walked with Rick to his room. Daryl was sitting on the bed in a daze running his hands up and down the comforter. “Daryl?” he looked up like he didn't quite believe it was Negan. “Hey baby ready to go?” Daryl jumped up and ran to Negan. He hugged him and wouldn't let go, inhaling Negan's scent. Negan gave him some time before prying him off “come on sugar, bed time.”

Daryl didn't say much on the drive home. Negan would be concerned if not for the fact that Daryl grabbed his hand to hold and was smiling. Negan opened the car door for him and led him inside. “Your back been tended to today?” Daryl shook his head no and put his thumb to his mouth. Negan swore sometimes he was into infantilism, it would make sense. He pulled his thumb away and led him by the hand to the bathroom toilet. “Want a shower?” Daryl yawned and once again shook his head. Negan made quick work of it, sighing in relief that they looked so much better. He could tell now they really didn't require stitches.

Daryl didn't say anything as the last bandage was placed, he just got up and crawled into Negan's bed. “I need to be in the front or back baby?” Daryl was quiet a moment. Negan worried he didn't want to speak when in reality he didn't know where he wanted Negan. “Front” he finally spoke. Negan got in and scooted to him. He kissed Daryl forehead knot “don't ever do that again.” Daryl gave him a quick peck “I was confused, I just wanted it to stop.” Negan gripped his hip “I get that baby but it's not good coping skills.” Daryl rubbed his face on Negan's neck “I don't know any good coping skills.” Negan frowned “we got to work on that then okay?” Daryl held his hand already placed in his hip “we?” He asked hopefully. Negan ran his tongue across his teeth “yeah sugar we, that's a thing now. I hope it is for a long time. If you will have me.” Daryl blushed “yes” he said as he delved his tongue into Negan's mouth taking charge. 

He attempted to ride Negan, desperate to get off, to feel that connection. Negan pulled him off gently and explained he had a plan and that no hanky panky would take place for 8 more weeks. Negan at least wanted to be somewhat morally upstanding. Daryl got that and was excited and in awe of Negan's plans. He really did care about Daryl and had been making plans for their future,

Negan called Hershel the next day to quit. It wasn't right to be Daryl's teacher and he had plenty of money saved up. He figured he would get a part time job just to pass time. Maybe repairing motorcycles, he did that when he was younger. 

Daryl and Negan laid in bed all day making out and Daryl was a very bad boy. He kept going for a crotch grope but Negan pulled him off, even getting stern once. Daryl pouted and Negan kissed that frown away. Daryl took lots of naps, his ribs were bruised up pretty bad. Negan told him he needed counseling and Daryl reluctantly agreed. Negan urged Daryl to tell him his own faults so they could both have projects to better their relationship. Daryl couldn't think of any. Fuck, he actually called Negan perfect which was bull shit. Negan knew eventually Daryl would find something he didn't like about him. He was an ass hole after all.

They talked a good bit about Lucille and Negan broke down and Daryl comforted him for a change. Daryl talked about his ma passing away, how he ran home to see it while all his neighbors rode their fancy bikes in. He talked some about his dad. How he beat him as long as he could remember, his ma too. Daryl and Negan damn cuddled some more.

The next day Rick came by. The coroner called him about Will’s body wanting to know whether to arrange a pauper's funeral or release his body. Daryl said pauper’s funeral, screw him. Negan talked to him and said that it was probably best but that he should attend. Daryl argued with him before finally agreeing so that Negan would “shut his damn mouth!” Negan never saw him so volatile but understood. Rick let Negan deal with it, no doubt he was glad to hand over his occasional attitude to Negan. Rick gave Daryl a hug before leaving. 

The very next day the funeral was held. Another argument was made when Negan insisted on bringing flowers. The funeral only consisted of witnessing the grave being filled since it was supposed to be cheap and efficient. Daryl just stood quietly as the plot was filled. He scoffed as Negan said a short prayer and placed the roses on the grave. Daryl went to storm off and Negan pulled him back “take a minute to say goodbye kid.” Daryl looked very irritated then went back over just appease Negan. He basically told Negan that was why he was going back over.

Negan didn't care because he thought even if it Daryl was being spiteful he should get it out. Negan crossed his arms and leaned on the tree observing Daryl. He paced and stopped. He continued those actions erratically for what seemed like hours. Then Negan put his sunglasses on. Daryl suddenly started pulling at his hair as he continued to pace and stop. Soon Negan heard the echoes of obscenities being yelled across the graveyard. It was harsh enough to nearly make Negan blush. Nearly. It was a lot of fuck you's and I'm glad your dead ass hole’s being yelled. Daryl screamed till his voice cracked. 

Negan scooped him up once the water works started. He took a pitiful Daryl to bed and wrapped himself around him. Daryl’s wailing got louder “I fucking hate him! Fucking ass hole!” His voice sounded like gravel and Negan was seriously thinking a trip to the ER was a good idea. Sedative time, Daryl was restless and inconsolable. “Baby, honey let's take a shower.” Daryl didn't object as Negan led him to the bathroom. 

He shook and cried as Negan undressed him throwing modesty out the window he undressed too. He got the shower hot and steamy before pulling Daryl in. Daryl slumped over as Negan got his loofah extra soapy and washed Daryl head to toe, pressing down kisses here and there. He inspected his back inconspicuously and rubbed his tired muscles. Finally the tears and sounds stopped. Negan kissed his neck “you okay?” Daryl didn't answer. Negan pulled him out. Daryl was all compliance as he bandaged and dressed him. Daryl was asleep as soon as he laid down. Negan cuddled behind him, fully awake and thinking just maybe Will’s death should of been more gruesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about a pauper's funeral. All guess work to accommodate the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff! One more chapter!

4 weeks later 

Things had changed quite a bit. Daryl started seeing a counselor to work things out. Negan noticed his comments were slowly getting less self deprecating and more positive. Negan joined a motorcycle shop with a garage on the side. Daryl was excited because as long as he kept his grades up once a week Negan bought him in to learn how to repair them too. Negan secretly had eyes on a beauty for Daryl's 18th Birthday.

Their relationship was smooth. Quaint breakfasts’ and tender kisses. Most days Daryl was rational and didn't push for sex. The hardest days were when he was emotional, he would beg Negan for it, Negan looked at it like his self harm issue. He was assuming sex would calm his nerves. Negan knew it was assuming because about 2 weeks ago Daryl admitted he was a virgin, boy and girl wise. He told Negan he knew he was gay at age 9 and got many beatings just for that fact. Negan just knew he had been with a guy, he was too beautiful.

Most fights took place when Negan came home late or couldn't be home on the weekends. Negan got breaks from Daryl, he spent nights with Rick some. Rick also spent the night with them. It wasn't unusual to come home to them watching a movie or playing video games. It made Negan proud seeing his boy be just that, a boy. 

One thing Negan did get tired of was a damn ugly dog named Tater. Yes, Tater. Daryl kept ogling Dwight's lab and the psychiatrist recommended Daryl something soothing. A hobby or a pet and Daryl grinned for hours after playing with Husky. One morning he told Daryl let's go shopping but instead went to the animal shelter. Daryl jumped up and down and spent damn three hours there. He picked a ugly wire haired reddish blond jack Russell terrier. It was missing one leg and was overcoming mange. At the time it had no hair. 2 days until extinction,

He really wanted to bitch as he signed the paperwork and wanted to throw it out the window as it barked the whole way home. It jumped on the couch without an invite and growled at Negan when he tried to join Daryl on the couch. It was bad enough when his name was Jumping Jack but Daryl renamed it Tater, so stupid.

That night Negan decided not to bash the whole dog's personality but question Daryl's choice and tell him a life lesson. Guilt didn't equate to good decision making. 2 days before death didn't mean this dog was worth shit. Shit, it done shit in the house twice. He got in bed not saying a word because he was a little pissed at Daryl, he tried to think of a nice way to accuse Daryl of being a dumb ass without making him cry. Daryl snuggled up to him and kissed him tenderly all over his face and said “might sound creepy but sometimes I wish you were my dad or at least I met you earlier. Negan you make me so happy.” He kissed him once more and sighed as he fell asleep on top of Negan. 

Negan got up the next morning and made pancakes. Feeling generous he fed Tater one. He decided to do the adult thing and mark the exam dates on the newest member of their family. He had to contain himself from expelling a “son of a bitch!” when he saw that Tater was taken into the shelter because he was abused and was given an “extended shelf life” because of his circumstances. Negan looked doe eyed at Daryl holding back tears. Daryl smiled as he slurped down his cereal. That was literally a therapeutic pet. Negan figured he kind of saved two lives. As if Tater thought so too after that revelation he never hogged up Daryl on the couch anymore. Well, most times.

Negan came home whistling. He was happy, he got off early and was going to make Daryl lasagna. He had only had it once at a neighbor's house. He opened the door thinking about how he couldn't wait to see Daryl and kiss him senseless. “Holy shit!” Rick and Phillip jumped up but Negan had already gotten an eyeful. They were making out, shirts pulled up, rutting against each other. “What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be enemies!” Rick had the decency to blush whereas Philip acted like a Governor who had the right to Rick's ass and Negan's home. 

Negan explained that his home was Rick's home because of Daryl and that sadly that little twit Phillip was too. He emphasized safe sex practices before stating that his house wasn't a brothel though and all sex was to take place at their respective homes. He reminded them both that he had no qualms about embarrassing them by telling their parents all sex acts in explicit detail if they were caught. Make outs were welcome though. They were teenagers. Rick was full of yes sirs but Phillip was an ass through and through. Negan hated that shit but Rick was nice peeps. Daryl came back about that time from walking Tater and laughed his ass off at a embarrassed Rick as Negan told Daryl what he witnessed.

Rick said an apology and walked out holding Phillip’s hand. Negan was proud that Rick was all gay pride. Rick was an awesome kid. Daryl was the best though, they cuddled on the couch with chinese and then made a date of bathing Tater. Then it was cuddle time, his favorite. Daryl looked at him intently, tugged at his hair “I love you so much.” Negan was glad they abstained from sex, they had such a deep connection without it. He figured it would only get stronger at 18. “I love you too baby.” Tater barked from Daryl's other side. Negan pet his head “of course I love you too Tater” Negan found both statements were very, very true.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost want to cry. Such a sweet, fluffy ending. I can't believe it's over. If you enjoy this please check out my next fic, Negan/Rick titled You're My Hitman.

"Happy Birthday darling boy. You're officially all grown up but I guess you have been since I left you.” It had been along time since Daryl heard that term of endearment. “Ma? What are you doing here?” Long sandy blond curls and wearing a white dress she giggled “my son I had to see you for your Big 18. That's always been the plan. I don't have to worry about you anymore though. Negan will always take care of you, he was livid when Will said he would never let you go. Believe in him because he believes in you. I see you trust him more, believe him when he says he loves you. Go all in. I love you my darling boy.” He tried to run after her “ma!”

Negan shook him awake. Daryl had plenty a dream but never about his mom. He didn't seem scared or sad just pleading. This wasn't part of the birthday plans. Daryl suddenly sat up and looked at Negan. “Hey baby you okay?” Daryl nodded “just a dream, not bad.” He cozied up into Negan's lap and let him hold him “you sure?” Daryl just nodded once more, 

Negan made Daryl his favorite, pancakes for his birthday breakfast. “You want to talk about that dream?” Daryl shook his head no as he put a big chunk of pancake into his mouth. “We talk about our feelings and eat with manners.” Daryl rolled his eyes, sometimes Negan was reminded he was still a child. “Negan it wasn't bad. My mom was just talking to me. Told me a lot of stuff that was probably in my self conscious and called me darling boy. I forgot she called me that.”

Negan still wanted exact details so Daryl gave them, not before giving attitude and telling Negan he had a fault to work on which was believing Daryl when he told him he wasn't lying. Negan explained he needed reassurance that Daryl was coping well. PTSD shit and all that. Daryl was diagnosed with it. Negan stilled when Daryl got to the Will would never let him go part. Negan never told him what drove him over the edge. Now he was looking back on his own dreams of Lucille, precisely when she mentioned “love” and “Daryl.” Could loved ones come over with sage advice or was it just our mind me coping?

This day was supposed to be all sunshine and rainbows. It was quickly evolving into truth day. He didn't want to keep any secrets from Daryl and finally told him everything Will said that day, that he would let Daryl go at 18. Daryl didn't seem shocked or even upset. Just listened as he ate. Negan rubbed his beard. Daryl prefered it that way and Daryl got what he wanted these days “this hitting you? What I'm saying?”He answered, he wasn't bothered by it in the moment but he had a psychiatrist if it did later 

One thing Daryl mentioned was almost forgetting what ma looked like. What little photos they had burned up with her. Rick and Philip came with gifts so Negan left for a while though he didn't want to. He had gifts to bring back and another impromptu one.

He felt bad when he arrived back. Daryl was alone but he insisted Rick and Phillip had just left for family lunch with Rick's family. Negan smiled that Grimes Family was awesome. Daryl squealed in delight as his motorcycle. He would get his license soon enough. He cried at a photo of his ma Negan found at the library literally an hour ago. He gasped at the large chocolate cake Negan insisted on baking himself. Then he growled when Negan kissed him and whispered all his gifts haven't been received yet. 

They were in no rush and spent the day being lazy. Negan finally straddled Daryl and grinded down on him. Negan tasted every inch of Daryl's mouth, taking pleasure in Daryl's moans. He slipped his hand into Daryl's waistband and pulled out his cock. Daryl breathed helplessly as Negan gave it long, slow strokes. Negan slipped down to his knees and pulled Daryl pants and boxers off. With no warning he took all of Daryl into his mouth as he cupped his balls. Daryl panted as Negan pulled off with a pop then kitten kissed his dick before taking him in fully again “Negan.” Daryl gripped the couch from behind as Negan's only response was to “hmmm” the vibrations nearly sending him over. 

Negan tightened his grip on his base to heed off his orgasm as he licked at Daryl's slit tasting his precum. Then he took Daryl to the hilt once more as he realized with Daryl's girth this wasn't such an easy job. He was determined though. Daryl pulled at his hair to get him off. “Negan I'm gonna cum” but Negan had every intention of experiencing Daryl fully. Daryl smiled as Negan swallowed his seed. Negan gave him that smile that turned him on so much as he licked the corner of his mouth, relishing the last bit his mouth missed. 

“Bed now” Daryl didn't need to be told twice and sprinted to the destination. Negan got out the lube as he instructed Daryl to get in all fours. and inserted one digit that Daryl didn't particularly react to, but as he added another and scissored him Daryl gasped out as he clenched down “relax baby.” Daryl panted as he relaxed “feels good but weird.” Negan searched for that spot “we're gonna take our sweet time baby.”

Daryl withered and moaned as Negan rubbed circles over his prostate teasing between fast and slow motions. Then with three digits he fingered Daryl's hole as he swallowed him down. Daryl concentrated on not coming again so fast. “Negan you're gonna make me cum again.” Negan pulled off as he stopped everything at once, Daryl whined as he grinded his ass back on air “would that be a problem baby?” Daryl smiled as he gave his cock one good tug “no but I want you in me.” Negan was done for as he gave himself a few pumps “hmm why don't you finger your little hole, get a little looser while I lube up?” 

Daryl pushed his ass back once more “what? I can't do that?” Negan poured out some lube before handing the bottle to Daryl “sure you can sugar, it will be hot plus you need to learn. I may need yuu ready while I'm at work so we can get down as soon as I get home.” Daryl hadn't thought of that. Sex would now be a part of their everyday life. He slicked up his fingers and reached back unsurely. Negan at least guided him in the right position. Negan coated his member as Daryl fingered his needy hole, getting more acclimated he soon was down to three fingers pumping in and out.

Negan could jack off right now to this image and be content but their first time had to be more. Next time this would be the perfect plan. Negan lined up and slowly inserted his tip moving in and out slowly allowing Daryl to adjust before pushing in further and doing the same. Daryl was soundless and Negan wondered if it was pain or pleasure freezing his sounds. When he was almost fully sheathed he growled as Daryl pushed back taking him in fully. Daryl stopped just a moment before pulling forward and back at a punishing pace.

“Daryl slow down, I don't want you to get hurt.” Daryl rotated his ass before replying an gruff “I'm fine.” Daryl started to pull and push back slowly before speeding up just a tad “Negan fuck me.” Negan gripped both hips and pumped in and out of him. He about laughed as Daryl demanded “harder!” He worried he would be sore tomorrow and couldn't get why Daryl was so eager so fast. “You've got a secret baby? You're tight as hell maybe you've played in the back door a little?” He hadn't and Daryl nodded no profusely “just feels so good Negan.” Negan gave him a warning “tell me if you need me to slow down or stop. No just taking it. understand?” Daryl threaded his fingers with Negan's a moment before speaking “yeah I promise.”

Negan pumped into his tight heat faster. Varying his speed and contact with Daryl's prostate as Daryl screamed out. Suddenly Daryl pulled up onto his knees and slinked back on Negan. Negan pulled his hands across his boy's chest as he fucked into him furiously. He cried out at the change of angle “too good Negan.” He smirked as his hand trailed down and lazily pumped Daryl's cock. He withdrew a hand resulting in a whine as he licked his fingers then traced Daryl's slit, Daryl pushed up on the hand as he attempted to bear down more on Negan's cock. Negan cupped his balls then took two fingers into the form of ring lightly holding Daryl's tip as his pointer finger traced a velvety, light stroke to his slit once more. He bucked into Daryl wildly as Daryl attempted to ride hard against each thrust. 

Daryl was milked dry unexpectedly rope after stringy rope jetted out onto Negan's sheets. Their sheets. Negan never saw so much cum his life in one session and pumped in hard twice more before ejaculating thickly into Daryl’s tight, warm walls. He fell over on top of Daryl's now healed back. He kissed Daryl's sweaty hair and nibbled his ear. Daryl sighed “is it always that good?” Negan huffed “hardly baby.” Daryl whined as he finally pulled his flaccid cock out and kissed Daryl head to toe. “Happy Birthday, I love you baby.” Daryl murmured a sleepy “I love you too” as he let sleep overtake his tiring body, undisturbed by plaguing thoughts. Negan ran his hands up and Daryl's body trying to will the same peaceful sleep that consumed Daryl. He worried though for the first time ever if this love would last because he noticed fully in this moment that Daryl was his everything.

Unbeknownst to him their fate was sealed in the stars. Everything wouldn't be easy but they would thrive happily together. Daryl would join the local colllege, Woodbury University and become a chef, own his own restaurant. Later they would adopt two year old Judith, abused from birth, Tater would live a damn 15 years. They would buy the Greene Farm full of animals from Hershel and have 5 grandchildren. 3 great grandchildren.

Rick and Phillip would marry and adopt Carl. Negan and Daryl will be his Godparents and the Grimes-Blake their children's. Shane would marry Lori and though once she would be unfaithful their marriage would mend, never to stray again. 

Most importantly from Daryl's 18th Birthday on Negan would murmur in his ear each night a “darling boy I love you so much” and as he smiled Daryl's heart would grow fuller every night.


End file.
